Balloony
|species = Latex Balloon |allies = *Woody *Rocky *Cloudy *Nickel *David (BFB 5 onwards) |color = BFDI/A: Forest Green (balloon) Black (string) IDFB: Moderate Turquoise/Mint (balloon) Black (string) BFB 6: Orange (possible permanent change) |recc = Ben1178, simondomino and totaldrama61 |enemies = *David *Four (possibly) *Flower *Leafy *Dora (possibly) |place = BFDI: 21st (6 votes) BFDIA: 44th (102 votes) BFB: TBA |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |last = Four Goes Too Far |voice = Cary Huang (BFDI) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |deaths = 3 |kills = 1 |team = }} Balloony was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum; however, he failed to get into the game, receiving only 6 votes and placing 21st. Balloony also had a chance to join BFDIA but placed 32nd with only 102 votes, which wasn't enough to join, and he was flung to the LOL. He later made a cameo in Get in the Van where Firey asked Gelatin, standing inside the LOL. Different bodies were used for Balloony's several recommendations. The body that appeared in Episode 18 looks like Inanimate Insanity's Balloon. Balloony's IDFB redesign features a wobbly body, also known as his string, and his balloon is now jade instead of green. Balloony, along with the other characters in the TLC, had a chance to debut in IDFB. Balloony has a similar voice to both Leafy and Bubble, perhaps a hybrid of some sort. Balloony is a replacement captain for , after both Leafy and Roboty are out. Appearance Balloony appears to be a balloon, with an unknown type of air in it. Balloony's body is jade, his shading is emerald and his shine is mint. His body is a thin line like Flower's but is made in a curvy shape to look like the string of a balloon. Personality Balloony is a generally kind character, but he won't take attitude from other characters and can become irritable towards bossy teammates. Balloony has proven to be smart and good at problem solving, similar to Tennis Ball. When deflated he isn't capable of too much movement, let alone be able to even stand. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, he's picked out by Leafy to be on her team. He manages to successfully get their team's basket back to X by deflating himself, getting their team safe. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, he stays deflated for the whole episode. He uses Rocky's acid to melt a jawbreaker. He is popped by Leafy at the ending. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he is is finally revived by Four and receives the least amount of votes to be eliminated. In Today's Very Special Episode he gets angry at David for not liking how they made their 4 cake. Changes BFDI 12 * Balloony is green. * Balloony is named "Balloon". * Balloony has a straight body. * Balloony has shading to his right. BFDI 17 * Balloon is renamed to "Balloony". BFDI 18 (AnimationEpic's recommended character) * Balloony is now hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. * Balloony loses his arms. * This Balloony looks like Balloon from his own object show (Inanimate Insanity) BFDI 18 (one of 30 recommended characters eligible to join) * Balloony is now a dark green. * Balloony regains his body. * Balloony regains his arms. BFDI 21 * Balloony is a darker hot pink. * Balloony loses his body. BFDIA * Balloony regains his appearance that he attained in BFDI 18. IDFB * Balloony is now jade. * Balloony has a mint shine. * Balloony's shading is now toward the bottom-right near the center. * Balloony has a squiggly body, instead of a straight one. * Balloony is slightly shorter. Votes Total elimination votes: 2932 Deaths #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is sucked into Black Hole. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Has his head popped when Leafy pumps too much air into him. Kills Trivia * Balloony is able to safely open himself to fly, though he does not recover any air lost. * Balloony is the second character to have a stick body. The first being Flower. * As seen on Leafy's loyalty chart, Balloony isn't very loyal, with a score of 3; the lowest. *Balloony doesn't take much to die, as Black Hole caused his death, while everybody else who was sucked in survived. *He loves salt and vinegar, as he says a phrase with it is a few episodes. *He refers to Rocky as "Little one". *Balloony somehow earned knowledge about Eternal Algebra Class, the place Four apparently sends the eliminated contestant. *Balloony can understand what Roboty is saying in Morse code, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Balloony seems to believe that Rocky's vomit is made out of salt and vinegar. ** However, he may also be referring to the flavor of Rocky's vomit. *There is a similar character from Inanimate Insanity that is called "Balloon". However, there are some notable differences. Balloon is red, Balloony is green; Balloon has no string, Balloony does; Balloon is popped more frequently, Balloony only popped once in Lick Your Way to Freedom; and Balloon was made by the original creator that also makes the show (Adam Katz made Balloon), Balloony is a recommended character. Of course, there are other differences too. *In BFDI 21, Balloony looks identical to Balloon from Inanimate Insanity, except more pinkish. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:Balloony Category:Contestants With Holes